


Brat

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Fluff, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Spanking and Knotting, omega!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gabriel comes home to take care of his Omega.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Gabrifer Square on the SPN ABO Bingo Card

Gabriel sighed as he walked in the door, a small smile on his face as he observed his mate.

Lucifer was curled up on the couch, under the afghan that he had spent hours making, asleep. His already very tousled hair was even more wild now, and soft pink lips were open. The scents of mint and oranges and lemons wafted towards Gabriel’s nose and he set his backpack down by the door.

Lucifer shifted and buried his nose into the pillow more, and Gabriel chuckled to himself as he noted that one of Gabriel’s sweatshirts was around the pillow.

Lucifer had been placed on medical leave for three weeks following surgery on his ankle. The black cast with silver signatures was propped up on the arm of the couch, with the TV playing reruns of General Hospital.

Gabriel crossed their living room, shrugging out of his blazer and throwing off his tie before sitting down on the sliver of couch next to Lucifer. He turned the TV off and pressed a gentle kiss to Lucifer’s forehead.

The Omega mumbled something about wanting bourbon and the Alpha laughed softly.

“Sorry, Luci,” he murmured, “No alcohol while you’re on narcotics.”

Soft blue peeked out from behind pale lashes. “Gabe?” his mate muttered.

“Yeah, baby, I’m home,” Gabriel smiled, kissing Lucifer’s nose. “How was your day?”

“Boring. Missed you,” Lucifer said, waking up and scooting further back to allow his mate to sit more firmly on the couch.

“Missed you too, little Omega,” Gabriel smiled, kissing Lucifer’s lips now. “How’s your ankle?”

“Hurts,” Lucifer admitted. “Not as much as the past few days, but it still hurts.”

“When did you last take your meds?” Gabriel asked patiently.

Lucifer scrunched up his face in thoughtful disgust, and Gabriel had to laugh quietly. Lucifer hated taking pain meds, absolutely hated it. Getting Lucifer to take anything beyond suppressants and antibiotics was always a fun challenge- usually ending with Lucifer glaring at Gabriel while he took it with some soda.

“I think at lunch,” Lucifer finally said. “The Soma made me really sleepy, though. I think I took a whole instead of a half.”

Gabriel hummed thoughtfully. “It’s probably time for your pain meds, but let’s hold off on the muscle relaxant,” he murmured.

Lucifer made a face. “Noo,” he mumbled, burying his face back into the pillow and sweatshirt. “If I sleep, then there’s no pain.”

Gabriel laughed and ran his hand up and down Lucifer’s back. “There’s also no pain when you take your pain meds,” he mentioned. “And it’s time for dinner, anyways.”

Lucifer groaned. “Not hungry.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Not thirty seconds after Lucifer’s declaration of non-hunger, his stomach rumbled loudly.

“Not hungry my knot,” Gabriel teased, kissing Lucifer’s nose. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“Angels don’t make deals; demons do,” Lucifer murmured, a small smile appearing on his face.

Gabriel chuckled. “My handsome devil is not getting away with that,” he said. “I’ll go out and get Taco Bell if you take your meds without a fuss.”

Lucifer pouted. “A tiny fuss?” he bargained. “I took my oxy and my Soma without complaint at lunch.”

Gabriel laughed. “Fair,” he said, kissing his forehead. “You’re only laid up for another week and a half, and you can start weaning off the drugs soon.”

“Thank Jesus fuck,” Lucifer breathed. “Alright. Deal made. Come kiss me.”

“I just did,” Gabriel smirked.

“Properly, Alpha,” Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes.

Gabriel smiled and leaned in to kiss his Omega softly, feeling his chapped lips against his own. “I love you, little Omega.”

“I love you too, Alpha. Ready for my order?” Lucifer asked.

“Brat,” Gabriel laughed, nipping Lucifer’s lower lip. “Should spank you for such cheek.”

Lucifer’s bright blue eyes twinkled. “Not until the cast comes off,” he reminded Gabriel.

“Fuck,” Gabriel groaned.

“It’s okay, Alpha,” Lucifer said with wide, innocent looking eyes. “I’ll be able to fuck myself on your thick cock soon.”

“Just in time for a heat,” Gabriel grumbled good naturedly.

“Well,” Lucifer beamed, “at least spankings help me sleep.”

Gabriel laughed again, hugging his Omega close. “Alright. What do you want from Taco Bell?”

“I want Cinna-twists and a 7 layer burrito…” Lucifer began rattling off.


End file.
